conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Auriol
|termend1 = 21 April 1957|termstart1 = 3 March 1952|title1 = Head Minister of Occitania|birthname = Vincent Jules Auriol|birth_date = 27 August 1884|birth_place = Revel, France|death_date = 21 April 1957 (Assassinated)|death_place = Place of the Workers|alma_mater = Toulouse 1 University Capitole|military_blank1 = Allegiance|military_data1 = |military_blank2 = Service/branch|military_data2 = Occitan People's Army|military_blank3 = Years of service|military_data3 = 1948-1956|military_blank4 = Battles/wars|military_data4 = Occitan Revolution of 1948 *Battle of Marseilles *Battle of Lyon|awards = Star of Labour}}'Vincent Jules Auriol''' (French pronunciation: oʁjɔl; 27 August 1884 – 21 April 1957) was a French and Occitan politician who served as the first Leader of the Republic of Occitania. He was also the leader of the Occitan Revolution of 1948. Biography Auriol was born in the Occitan city of Revel, Haute-Garonne, as the only child of Jacques Antoine Auriol (1855 - 1933), a baker nicknamed Paul, and Angélique Virginie Durand (1862 - 1945).His great-grandmother, Anne Auriol, was a first cousin of English engineer Isambard Kingdom Brunel. He earned a law degree at the Collège de Revel in 1904 and began his career as a lawyer in Toulouse. A committed socialist, Auriol co-founded the newspaper Le Midi Socialiste in 1908; he was head of the Association of Journalists in Toulouse at this time. He never married yet it is said to have an illegitimate son, called Vincent François, who became the leader of the French party, Nouvelle-France. Early Politics and Exile Early Politics The split of the SFIO Exile to the USSR After the fall of France during The Second Great War, he was one of the 80 deputies who voted against the powers given to the French Prime-Minister Philippe Pétain on 10 July 1940 which made him the Chief of the French State. Most of the other 80 deputies were put under house arrest but Vincent managed to escape to the Soviet Union where he continued his work on the theory of Social-Syndicalism. Thus Vincent was exiled from France and never got the permission to get back. The Avignon Purge Event In 1945 the Vichy Government with the help of Hitler and Mussolini started the Avignon Purge, an order given to the French Vichyist Gendarmes in which they had to execute or imprison any socialist, communist or left-wing supporter they could find. Vincent's mother supported his work and she was also a socialist supporter. On the day the purge was put in effect she was already in very sick condition, yet the french gendarmes forced her to come with them or die, Vincent's family tried to help and protect her but and French Gendarme opened fire and killed both his mother and one of their neighbors. This urged Vincent to come back to France yet his exile stopped him from doing this. Vincent's comeback After the War the Occitan State was formed, and Vincent (as he was Occitan) saw the opportunity to come back "home". With the military support of the USSR and of the newly formed Iberian Federation, Vincent organized the 1948 unsuccessful coup, yet this disaster led to the workers' riots and to the 1948 Revolution. 1948 Revolution Marseilles Lyon Leadership Leader of Occitania Head Minister The 1957 Civil War Death and Legacy Assassination Legacy Category:Clash of Empires